disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_officalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate
Kate is the protagonist in Slender: The Eight Pages and the secondary antagonist in Slender: The Arrival. She is Lauren's best friend. https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Kate_(Slender:_The_Arrival)# hide#Slender: The Eight Pages #Slender: The Arrival #The Chaser #Trivia #Gallery Kate is the main albeit unseen protagonist of Slender: The Eight Pages. According to Slender: The Arrival, Kate has another friend named CR and they had a habit of going into the woods in the dark with a flashlight as children (which could explain that in the start of the game you just have a flashlight). They would try to scare themselves just for the fun of it. According to a note in the game, they got lost in the dark at some point, and CR ending up hearing a scream that sounded like Kate's. He went to Kate's house to find her and found her sitting in the living room. He tried to get her attention, but failed to do so, and went home. In Kate's perspective, she was out in the woods finding the eight pages while avoiding the Slenderman. Kate ends up having multiple appearances in the game. During the events of The Eight Pages and The Arrival, she is somewhere in her teens or 20's. Before the events of the game, Kate and her friend CR would go into the woods trying to catch ghosts. They would end up hallucinating things and then go to Kate's house. A year later, Kate found her self with a broken camera and weird drawings (possibly drawings of The Slender Man). She was then later taken to a psychiatric ward and had some tests performed on her. She tried to explain to the doctors about what happened, but they didn't believe her. A couple of years after the incident, the doctors thought she was stable to go back home. She went back to her place of living after that. She spent some time with her mother, who soon died due to an unknown cause. Kate started to see The Slender Man again, and then ended up drawing pictures of him more often. Kate was also close friends with Lauren during their childhood. They would always play on the swingset outside of Kate's house. This is what made Lauren want to find Kate while having the risk of being murder by The Slender Man or becoming a proxy. A tape recording in Chapter 4: Flashback shows Kate in her house alone drawing, closing all her doors and shutting all her windows to avoid The Slender Man, but he made his way into her house regardless. She tries to escape from him by going into her room, but The Slender Man follows her and either throws her out a closed window or she tries to leap through it as a last-ditch effort to escape. The tape ends and Lauren is baffled. In the same day as the game, Kate heads to the woods but is caught by The Slender Man. She screamed as loud as she could, which made Lauren hear her from a distance. She races to the woods only to be stranded in the Oakside Park. Lauren is then captured and gets teleported to different locations. Chapter 6: Genesis (added in version 1.3) is a flashback mission which confirms that Kate was the character the player plays as in Slender: The Eight Pages. In Chapter 3: Into the Abyss, in the Kullman mining shaft, the player comes across a proxified Kate. She chases the player for the rest of the chapter (mission). Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)